


家教 下

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	家教 下

1  
金钟云酒醒了，宿醉搞得他头痛欲裂。摸摸自己手边，小孩子圈成一团，拉着被子睡的正香。  
回忆铺天盖地的袭来，金钟云逃似的去了卫生间，用凉水冲刷自己的脸。等他冷静下来，很想辞职。可金厉旭的成绩正在逐步稳定提高，离高考不过也只剩下四个月的时间，自己现在离开是既不负责任，也不厚道。  
“哈西….真是渣男….”宿醉搞得他头发乱七八糟，脖子上的草莓印见证了昨晚梦中的都是真的。忽然听到卧室里传来小声的啜泣，他趿拉着拖鞋，很不情愿的回了卧室。  
果不其然，金厉旭抱着枕头放声哭泣。这孩子不知怎么得，按照资料上的了解，明明是一个嚣张跋扈的孩子，在自己这里却畏畏缩缩，遇到难事只会自己偷偷难过着反抗。  
“咳咳”金钟云不自然的咳嗽了一下，“我只是去了洗手间。”   
金厉旭的眼睛亮了，不顾吃痛的后穴，扑到了他的怀里，贪婪的嗅着他脖颈的味道：“不要离开我，哥，我喜欢你。”  
对金厉旭的表白并不吃惊，金钟云则换上了一开始的礼貌与疏离。“昨晚的事我会赔偿你，但不好意思，我不能答应你。”  
“为什么？”金厉旭和他面对面对视，距离不超过五厘米，“做完哥不是也很爽，一直在喊我的名字吗？而且哥还说…”  
“男人为了上床，什么话说不出来。”无法听对方继续说下去，金钟云把人推到床上，金厉旭的浴袍散开，上面大片都是自己留下的痕迹。  
知道对方故意在闪躲，金厉旭扬起胜利的微笑：“我不知道哥哥居然是胆小鬼。”   
“我帮你清理。” 金钟云自动把自己不想听到的话从耳里排除，把人公主抱在怀里，手掌拖着柔软的屁股。  
精斑已经干涸贴在了皮肤上，并不太好清洗。金厉旭的腿根都被搓红了，羞红了脸，咬住嘴唇不想流露太多的呻吟，鼻腔的闷哼却情不自禁的发出来。  
“你一定要这样叫吗？”本来男人在早上就比较敏感，怀里的人又在不经意的引诱，金钟云觉得自己那里又硬了起来。  
“如果哥想要的话…现在就可以。” 金厉旭低着头，喝醉的金钟云没有半点温柔可怜，初经人事的他也没什么经验，后穴备用完已经是一片狼狈，红肿就算了，或许还裂了口，血也流了出来。  
金钟云是难受，但是他也不是那么不近人情的。但反正做也做了，他也不回避，再多一次也没有什么区别吧？他这样想着，将裤链打开，就着人的腿根臀缝摩擦。只是浅浅插入，生怕才撕破伤口流出血来。  
这样的性行为金厉旭其实没有半点生理快感，但他依旧爽的发颤。金钟云就想在他亿万个梦里那样，把他紧紧搂在怀里，肌肤相亲。这样的心里快感刺激比触觉上舒服的多，当对方把精液浇在穴口，他抖了抖，也射了出来。  
进入贤者模式的金钟云唾弃着自己的无耻，收了人家钱还要干人家儿子，实在不厚道。又埋怨这小孩实在勾人的紧，害自己一次次忍不住想擦枪走火。  
还好是成年了的。金钟云庆幸，不然自己都要举报自己，抓起来为社会除害。

2  
后面的时间里。爬上金钟云的床成为了金厉旭日常习惯的一部分。  
两个人的身体也越发默契，交合方式也解锁了一个又一个。金钟云在很多时候都是温柔的做着前戏，温柔的让金厉旭总是汗着泪水射出，再尖叫着容纳对方的冲撞。  
偶尔的金钟云，却耐不住脾气，把他按在身下，用脏话侮辱着他的心，毫不留情的把他干到双腿都合不上。金厉旭却爱惨了这样不同的金钟云，把家当作两人筑爱的巢笼，越陷越深。  
两人都没挑破关系，说要再进一步。依旧是在家外称呼老师或哥哥，在家什  
么都叫的出口的关系。  
外人只当他们这对兄弟亲密，也没有多么大惊小怪。  
事情的暴露是高考前的两个礼拜。  
为了帮自己儿子打气，金厉旭的父母特意从国外请假回家，想着在最后的两周关心一下他，给他鼓鼓劲儿。  
结果就撞见了金钟云按着他们宝贝儿子，在客厅的沙发被操射的浪荡样子。

金厉旭的妈妈放声尖叫，爸爸气的差点晕过去。金厉旭舒服完，傻在了那儿，两个人一时不知道该不该拔出来。  
拔也不是，不拔也不是。四个人诡异的四目相对，直到金钟云黑着脸缓缓拔出，啵的一声。  
金厉旭妈妈又开始尖叫了。  
后面的钱也没敢让结账，毕竟是自己不厚道，搞了人家儿子。金钟云灰溜溜的连夜走了，还是只有一个小行李箱那么多的东西。  
他不敢细想金厉旭会受到什么样的盘问，也不知道自己离开会不会让人一振不撅。只在心里盼着金厉旭能好，给他争口气考个一线，好好证明一下自己不是只顾着搞人儿子，没好好教书。

3  
金厉旭和他再没联络。  
金钟云倒是不经意，但失望也是假的。  
他一直紧张到高考出分，估算了一下小孩如果不发挥失常，能够考到的分数。犹豫了一晚，还是把建议的学校和专业给人发了过去。  
没收到回复，他也不敢打电话。  
抽了一宿的烟，第二天日出的时候，他决定把金厉旭彻底忘记。  
金钟云这人心狠，说不爱就能不爱。起码外人是这样以为的。  
只有他自己知道，在日夜翻转睡不着时，他多想这个粘着自己爱撒娇喊哥哥的小孩子。  
可惜没了缘分，两个人甚至连旧友也算不上。

4  
再次重逢，金钟云已经有了固定工作。  
在一家有钱人爱聘请的培训补习班做顾问老师，每天清闲的很，坐在办公室打手游。一群小孩看他长得好看，每日都找借口来找他瞎胡闹。  
这日他照例和孩子们闹成一团，办公室的门被敲了两下。进来一个梳着狼奔头的精神小伙。  
弯弯的眼睛，一笑露八颗牙，一副青春洋溢的表，看着他语气却凉凉的。“金老师麻烦有点自知之明，人都在奔四了就不要祸害祖国未来的花朵，来继续好好祸害我吧。”


End file.
